BOYFRIEND VS MY IDOL
by Bukan Tante Girang Biasa
Summary: Baekhyun sangat mengidolakan Sehun yang merupakan actor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal. Bagaimana jika suatu hari seorang fans sepertinya mendapat kesempatan kencan dengan idolanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Chanyeol yang merupakan pacarnya? Akankah Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan lebih memilih Sehun? CHANBAEK FF. GENDERSWITCH. ONESHOOT! COMPLETE!


**Little : Boyfriend Vs My Idol**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun *Yeojja***

 **Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun as Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan as Luhan *Yeojja**

 **Genre : GENDERSWITCH(GS), ROMANCE, DRAMA**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal.**

 **JIKA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN ALUR CERITA DENGAN FF LAIN ITU HANYA MERUPAKAN KETIDAKSENGAJAAN BELAKA! INI CERITA ASLI GAJE ASLI HASIL OTAK AUTHOR. THANKS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING GS! GENDERSWITCH! UKE = CEWEK!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

~Summary~

Baekhyun sangat mengidolakan Sehun yang merupakan actor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal. Bagaimana jika suatu hari seorang fans sepertinya mendapat kesempatan kencan dengan idolanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Chanyeol yang merupakan pacarnya? Akankah Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan lebih memilih Sehun?

.

 **.**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol namja bertelinga peri itu duduk gusar di bangkunya. Sesekali bola matanya melirik jam tanganya dan pintu masuk kelas bergantian, berharap sosok yang ditunggunya segera muncul. Sudah 15 menit jam pelajaran berlangsung tapi tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang ditunggunya akan menampakan batang hidungnya. Mungkinkah dia sakit? Atau jangan-jangan dia kecelakaan di jalan? Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menghantui pikiran Chanyeol membuatnya semakin tidak konsentrasi pada materi pelajaran yang sedang di jelaskan Songsaenimnya di depan kelas.

"PARK CHANYEOL-SSHI! JANGAN MELAMUN! PERHATIKAN PEJARAN BAIK-BAIK!" Teriak Lee Songsaenim yang ternayata sejak tadi mengamati Chanyeol melamun.

"Mi-mianhae songsaenim…." Namja dengan telinga lebar itu segera membungkuk minta maaf. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau mencari gara-gara dengan gurunya ya terkenal killer itu. kemudian sebisa mungkin Chanyeol kembali berkosentrasi pada bukunya.

BRAKKKK!

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka lebar. Menampakan sosok yeojja dengan penampilan yang agak berantakan dan nafas yang tersengal seperti habis berlari. Yeojja itu berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati Lee Songsaenim.

"mi-mianhae Songsaenim, saya terlambat lagi." ujar yeojja itu seraya membungkuk minta maaf.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN-SSHI! BERDIRI DI DEPAN KELAS SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

"Oh…kakiku keram….." keluh Baekhyun memijat kakinya yang keram karena selama satu setengah jam harus berdiri di depan kelas.

"salahmu sendiri kenapa datang terlambat." Timpal Chanyeol yang tampak tengah sibuk memilah-milah buku-buku tebal untuk membantu tugas kekasihnya itu. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan mencari bahan reverensi untuk tugas Makalah Baekhyun. Ya, tak hanya harus berdiri di depan kelas, Lee Songsaenim juga menyuruh Baekyun membuat makalah tentang sejarah korea. Tentu Baekhyun tidak akan bisa mengerjakan tugas ini sendiri otaknya kan tumpul.

Oh apakah aku sudah memberitahu kalian tentang hubungan dua tokoh utama kita kali ini? jika belum ijinkan aku memjelaskan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Seperti yang tertulis sebelumnya bahwa mereka memang sepasang kekasih sejak setahun 2 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika mereka kelas satu sekolah menengah atas. Awalnya mereka adalah sahabat baik, tapi lama-kelamaan seiring berjalanya waktu keduanya mulai saling mencintai. Keduanya saling jujur pada perasaan masing masing. Akhirnya mereka sepakat menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dan semuanya itu berjalan hingga kini mereka kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas.

"Jadi kau menyalakanku?" Kata Baekhyun tak terima. Chanyeol hanya angkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Oh… Ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Kau tahu? Stasiun tv sialan itu memindahkan filmnya Sehun menjadi jam 1 dini hari! Aku sampai harus begadang agar bisa menyaksikan ending film itu." celoteh Baekhyun.

"Oh… jadi bagaimana ending film itu?" tanya Chanyeol acuh. Well… bagaimana pun ia sudah sangat paham kebiasaan yeojjachingunya itu yang merupakan fans berat dari seorang Oh Sehun. Baekhyun yang sangat terobsesi pada sosok Oh Sehun. Apapun akan dilakukanya agar dapat melihat idolanya itu, termasuk datang terlambat tentunya.

"Oh sial… gara-gara film itu aku sampai lupa makan. aku lapar… Channie~ ayo kita ke kantin…." Rengek Baekhyun dengan nada manjanya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah…." Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya tak lupa membawa beberapa buku yang tampaknya cukup berguna.

"Eh… tapi bagaimana dengan tugasku?" Baekhyun tampak berpikir.

"Kita bisa mengerjakanya di rumahmu nanti sepulang sekolah."

"Channie~-ya~ kau yang terbaik!" Baekhyun bergelayut manja di lengan kokoh kekasihnya.

"Kajja…" mereka lalu menuju bagian peminjaman buku mengacuhkan bisik-bisik dan cekikikan dari teman-temanya yang menatapnya iri.

.

.

.

"Yak! Baekhyun-ah bisakan kau matikan tvnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasmu?" Chanyeol menatap jengkel Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tiduran di hambal ruang tamu dengan santainya seraya menonton televisi dan mengunyah snack kentang.

"Tunggu lima menit lagi." sahut Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya dari layar televisi.

'Aish… Selalu saja begini.' Gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol melirik remote tv yang tergeletak menganggur di meja kemudian ia menyeringai.

PIK

"Ya! Chanyeol-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" teriak Baekhyun kesal karena tiba-tiba saja televisi mati padahal film itu masih seru-serunya.

"Ops! Sepertinya aku salah memencet tombol." Kata Chanyeol dengan tampang tak berdosanya yang langsung mendapat lemparan bantal sofa dari Baekhyun.

"Ya! Sialan kau! berikan remotenya padaku!" Baekhyun mencoba merebut remote itu tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berlari menghindar.

"Coba ambil remotenya kalau bisa nona byun." Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"YA! AWAS KAU CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang dengan lincah berlari kesana kemari menghindari amukan Baekhyun.

"YA! CHANYEOL BERHEN-KYAAAA!"

BUG!

DEG!

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memerah dan jantunya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat sekarang. oh my god… lihatlah posisi mereka sekarang, Baekhyun menindih Chanyeol karena tadi tanpa sengaja dirinya terpeleset karpet.

"Mi-mianhae…." Baekhyun baru saja hendak bangkit tapi siapa sangka Chanyeol malah membalik keadaan menjadi Baekhyun yeng berada di bawahnya. Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun di kedua sisinya membuah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa melawan.

"Ya! Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat lepaskan aku!" jerit Baekhyun takut mengingat posisi mereka sekarang. ini benar-benar posisi yang berbahaya! Mengingat Chanyeol bisa saja 'menyerangnya kapan saja. Apa Chanyeol berniat memperkosanya? 'andwae….!' Jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Park Channn-ummmppphhhh…" mata Baekhyun membulat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya, melumatnya dengan lembut. Hingga beberapa saat membuat pikiran Baekhyun kosong. Oh god…. Apa yang terjadi? Chanyeol menciumnya!

ANDWAE!

"Lepashhhh…." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh diatasnya itu sekuat tenaga. Hingga kini dirinya dapat bebas dari cekalan namjachingunya itu. Chanyeol terjengkang kebelakang membentur tembo cukup keras.

"KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU?" teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah. Entah karena malu atau karena marah Chanyeol menciumnya. Author sendiri juga tidak tahu alasanya.

"WAJAR AKU MENCIUMMU! AKU INI KAN PACARMU. JADI WAJAR SAJA AKU MENCIUMMU!"

"aan-andwae…hiks…hiks…" Baekhyun terisak keras.

"JADI SIAPA YANG KAU HARAPKAN UNTUK MENCIUMMU KALAU BUKAN NAMJACHINGUMU SENDIRI? APA KAU BERHARAP OH SEHUN SIALAN ITU YANG MENGAMBIL CIUMAN PERTAMAMU?" Teriak Chanyeol emosi.

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN DIA SIALAN CHANYEOL! DIA BAHKAN LEBIH BAIK DARIMU. KAU BRENSEK!" Bela Baekhyun tidak terima idolanya dihina.

Hening….. hanya terdengar deru nafas Chanyeol dan isak tangis Baekhyun yang belum berhenti.

"Mianhae…." Desis Chanyeol. Ia menata kembali alat tulisnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas. Setelah selesai ia segera menuju pintu keluar tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

BLAM!

"Hiks….hiks…hiks…. Baekhyun terisak semakin keras seraya memeluk lututnya. Perasaanya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun duduk gelisha di salah satu bangku perpustakaan. Sesekali ia mencuri-curi pandang kearah Chanyeol yang duduk kalem di pojok perpustakaan ditemani sebuah buku tebal di hadapanya.

Baekhyun mendesah keras. Ia bimbang antara menghampiri Chanyeol atau tidak. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuat hubunganya dan Chanyeol memburuk. Bahkan Chanyeol tak sekalipun mengiriminya pesan padahal biasanya sebelum tidur Chanyeol pasti mengiriminya ucapan selamat tidur. Tapi sampai jam 12 malam Baekhyun menunggu pesan dari Chanyeol tak satupun pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya di pagi hari tetap tidak ada pesan yang masuk. 'Apa Chanyeol marah?' pertanyaan itu terus saja menghantui benak Baekhyun membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan mata semalaman.

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas mengingat apa yang dilakukanya kemarin. Bodohnya dia…. Chanyeol benar, bagaimanapun dirinya adalah pacar Chanyeol jadi wajar saja kan Chanyeol mencuimnya? Apalagi selama 2 tahun ini mereka pacaran mereka tidak pernah sekalipun berciuman. Oh…. Lalu kenapa ia harus marah ketika Chanyeol menciumnya? Parahnya lagi ia mengatai Chanyeol brengsek. Mengingatnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

'bodoh! bodoh! bodoh!' tanpa sadar Baekhyun benar-benar membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berulang-ulang.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" suara itu…..

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. ia nyengir mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan anehnya. Oh bagus Byun Baekhyun kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang idiot sekarang.

"Ha-hai Chanyeol-ah!" sapa Baekhyun gugup. Kenapa juga aku harus gugup. Hey! Bagaimanapun dia yang menciumku duluan! Harusnya dia yang malu! Batin Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol Oppa…." Keduanya mengalihkan perhatian pada seorang yeojja manis berambut sebahu yang kini menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bersemu merah. Baekhyun tahu yeojja itu, Xi Luhan, Junior di sekolahnya. Anak dari salah satu pengusaha paling kaya di Seoul. Tapi untuk apa yeojja itu menemui Chanyeol?

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya yeojja itu lembut. Apakah yeojja ini menyukai Chanyeol? Memikirkanya membuat Baekhyun meremas bukunya tanpa sadar.

"Tentu." Chanyeol mengikuti yeojja itu keluar perpustakaan menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari Baekyun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal melihat pemandangan seperti itu. hey! Bagaimanapun Chanyeol itu pacarnya. Jadi wajarkan kalau ia tidak suka Chanyeol dekat-dekat dengan yeojja lain?. Baekhyun mendesah panjang ia menatap kembali buku di tanganya dan terkejut karena buku itu sudah terlipat-lipat kusut.

'Mati aku!' Baekhyun menepuk dahinya. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah amplop yang tergeletak di sudut meja. entah sejak kapan amplop itu disana tapi yang pasti Baekhyun yakin amplop itu tidak ada disana tadi. Mungkinkah itu dari Chanyeol?

Baekhyun meraih amplop itu lalu membukanya. Ia semakin yakin amlop itu Chanyeol yang sengaja meninggalkanya karena ada namanya disana. Didalamnya ada sebuah tiket dan sebuah memo singkat dengan tulisan yang sudah sangat di kenalnya, tulisan Chanyeol.

 **Sampai ketemu nanti malam. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 jadi bersiaplah.**

 **-Chanyeol-**

Baekhyun menatap tiket di tanganya dan dirinya langsung histeris ketika tahu itu adalah tiket konser perdana Oh Sehun, artis idolanya.

"KYA….!" Jerit Baekhyun sambil melompat-lompat tak dapat menyimpan kebahagiaanya sekarang.

"he'em nona byun bisakah anda keluar? Anda mengganggu pengunjung lain." tegur penjaga perpus yang entah dari makan datangnya kini sudah berdiri di dekat Baekhyun dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan wajah datarnya.

"Mi-mainhae….."

.

.

.

"Lalalalalala…" Baekhyun bersenandung gembira menyisir rambut panjangnya yang kini tergerai indah. Malam ini ia benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan dress merah jambu. Walaupun ini hanya acara nonton konser tapi tetap saja ia ingin terlihat cantik dan mempesona. Siapa tahu nanti Sehun akan jatuh cinta padanya? Siapa tahu?

"Ting-tong!" mendengar bel Baekhyun segera menyambar tasnya yang tadi tergeletak di tempat tidur. Ia segera membuka pintu dan tersenyum manis ketika melihat kekasihnya yang tampan itu berdiri mematung di depan pintu. terpesona eoh?

"wow! Kau tampak sangat berbeda." Komentar Chanyeol kagum dengan kecantikan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa aku cantik?" tanya Baekhyun berbinar-binar. Kalau Chanyeol saja terpesona dengan penampilanya malam mini ia yakin Sehun juga akan terpesona sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Y-ya! Kau sangat cantik!" Puji Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun tanpa kedip.

"Apa menurutmu Sehun juga akan berpikir kalau aku cantik?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Mungkin…." Jawab Chanyeol setengah hati. Oh jujur saja ia sempat bahagia tadi, ia kira Baekhyun berdandan cantik malam mini untuk dirinya tapi nyatanya? Chanyeol mendesah kecewa.

"Kajja kita berangkat!" Baekhyun segera menyeret kekasihnya kearah mobil.

.

.

.

Suasana tempat itu benar-benar bising, Penuh dengan teriakan-teriakan fans yang terus menerus meneriakan nama Oh Sehun tanpa henti membuat Chanyeol harus menutup telinganya agar tidak tuli. Padahal acara kan belum dimulai tapi kenapa mereka berteiak-teriak seperti itu? apa mereka tidak takut pita suaranya rusak? Pikir Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping kananya. Chanyeol kembali mendesah panjang melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan fans-fans lain.

"Yak! bisakah kau diam? kau membuatku pusing!" kata Chanyeol masih menutup telingnya.

"KALAU BEGITU KAU JUGA HARUS IKUT BERTERIAK AGAR TIDAK PUSING!" Sahut Baekhyun masih berteriak.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MELAKUKAN HAL TIDAK BERGUNA SEPERTI ITU!" Teriak Chanyeol merusaha mengalahkan kebisingan sekitanya.

"TERSERAH!"

Tak lama kemudian acara pun dimulai Oh Sehun, penyanyi muda berbakat itu muncul dari balik panggung sambil menyanyikan salah satu lagu ciptaanya sendiri. Suasana menjadi lebih tenang karena para fans ikut menyanyikan lagu berjudul "Beautiful" itu.

"Anyeong haseyo…. Oh Sehun Imnida. Terimakasih kepada semuanya yang telah hadir pada konser kali ini. Terima kasih juga atas semua dukungan dan cinta dari kalian semua karena tanpa kalian aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Oh Sehun yang sekarang. Cinta kalian semua sangat berarti untuku. Khasahamnida….. !" Namja tampan itu membungkukan tubuhnya membuat pada fans kembali berteiak-teriak histeris. Bahkan sampai ada yang menangis sangkin terharunya.*lebay mode on*

"Dan pada malam yang indah ini aku akan memilih seorang Fans yang beruntung untuk kencan denganku besok. Apakah dari kalian ada yang bersedia?" tanya Sehun membuat Fans semakin heboh.

Sehun menyapukan matanya keseluruh penjuru bangku penonton. Matanya tertuju pada seorang yeoja dengan dress merah jambu yang duduk di samping seorang namja tinggi bertelinga peri. Yeojja itu terlihat paling menarik perhatianya diantara para penonton yang lain. Sehun tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia berjalan memasuki bangku penonton menghampiri yeojja itu.

"Apakah kau bersedia kencan dengaku nona cantik?" Sehun mengulurkan tanganya sambil berlutut seperti seorang pangeran yang terhormat. Well… atau mungkin dia memanglah seorang pangeran sungguhan. Tampan, kaya, baik, dia juga seorang artis? Bukankah dia terdengar seperti seorang pangeran?

Sehun tersenyum manis ketika yeojja itu perlahan menerima uluran tanganya dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Jadi siapa namamu nona cantik?" goda Sehun yang sukses membuat semburat merah muda di pipi yeojja itu.

"Byun-Byun Baekhyun…."

"Nama yang sangat indah untuk yeojja cantik sepertimu." Sehun mencium tangan gadis itu yang membuat fans kembali menjerit-jerit histeris karena iri.

Bisa dibayangkan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang? dia benar-benar akan pingsan jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka dalam hidupnya. Bahkan mungkin hanya terjadi di dalam mimpinya saja. tapi sekarang semuanya mejadi nyata. Hei? Bukankah semua hal menakjubkan bisa berawal dari mimpi?

.

.

.

Konser sudah selesai beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran. Wajah Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi mengingat apa yang terjadi di konser tadi. Oh Sehun mengajaknya kencan! Sehun akan mengajaknya jala-jalan berdua. Hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun. Artis idolanya yang super tampan. Ouch…. Baekhyun sangat bahagia sekarang. sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang sejak mereka keluar dari gedung tampak berwajah masam.

"Ini benar-benar hari yang dangat indah…! Kya~! Hari ini terasa seperti mimpi saja. Sehun mengajaku kencan" Celoteh Baekhyun dengan riangnya.

"…."

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun?" Baekhyun menenggol lengan Chanyeol keras.

"Kau kau ingin aku bagaimana?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu!"

"Ohh… selamat Nona Byun kau benar-benar gadis yang sangat beruntung." Kata Chanyeol sarkastik.

"Kau terdengar tidak tulus mengatakanya!" kesal Baekhyun. Well ia kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol malam ini. Sejak tadi hanya diam memisu padahal Baekhyun sudah bicara panjang lebar sejak tadi tapi tidak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali.

"MANA ADA ORANG YANG TULUS MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT KEPADA KEKASIHNYA YANG AKAN PERGI KENCAN DENGAN NAMJA LAIN? SEDANGKAN IA TIDAK DAPAT MELAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUK MELARANGNYA?" Teriak Chanyeol mulai terpancing emosi.

"APA? KAU BILANG KAU MENCINTAIKU TAPI KENAPA KAU TIDAK SUKA MELIHAT ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI BAHAGIA?" Teriak Baekhyun tak kalah keras.

"Oh sudahlah… aku lapar. Kajja kita makan saja." Kata Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Chanyeol oppa…." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Baekhyun mendengus kesal mengetahui yang memanggil Chanyeol adalah Xi Luhan. Kenapa gadis itu selalu ada dimana-mana? apa mungkin dia diam-diam mengintit dirinya dan Chanyeol?

"Luhan…." sapa Chanyeol.

"Anyeong haseyo…." Gadis manis berambut sebahu itu membungkuk sopan.

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau menonton konser juga?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

"Tentu saja oppa. Aku ini kan salah satu penggemar beratnya Sehun oppa. Aku benar-benar terkejut mengetahui tadi yang akan kencan dengan Sehun oppa adalah Baekhyun eonni. Baekhyun eonni benar-benar wanita yang beruntung! Selamat!" Luhan mengulurkan tanganya sebagai ucapan selamat. Tapi hanya tatapan sinis yang ia dapatkan dari Baekhyun. Padahal Chanyeol sudah menyenggol lengan Baekhyun berulang kali agar yeojja itu mambalas uluran tangan itu. tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming. Akhirnya Luhan kembali menarik tanganya dengan raut wajah yang tampak sangat kecewa.

"Oh ya Luhan? Apa kau sudah makan? Baekhyun dan aku berencana makan setelah ini apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Chanyeol tapa menyadari Baekhyun yang menatapnya tidak suka.

"Apa boleh? Apa aku tidak mengganggu kalian?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Baiklah…. Tapi aku naik mobilku sendiri saja oppa."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Oh baiklah… sampai bertemu nanti." Chanyeol melambai pada Luhan yang sudah berjalan menuju mobilnya diparkir.

"Kenapa kau mengajaknya ikut bersama kita?" tanya Baekhyun kesal setelah Luhan benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol seolah-olah tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya yang satu ini sedang cemburu.

"Terserah!" Baekhyun kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju mobil dengan menghentakan kakinya kesal. Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat sikap imut kekasihnya itu ketika sedang cemburu. Benar-benar menggemaskan!

.

.

.

"Hoah… apa oppa sering ketempat seperti ini?" tanya Luhan dengan lugunya. Sejak tadi ia tak henti-hentinya menatap kedai mie ramen sederhana itu dengan tatapan kagum yang berlebihan. Maklum saja ini pertama kalinya ia datang ketempat seperti itu.

"Tentu memangnya kau tidak pernah ke kedai ramen seperti itu?" Kekeh Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab anggukan polos Luhan.

"Tentu saja dia baru pertama kali ke tempat seperti ini. dia itu kan kaya. Mana mungkin orang tuanya mengijinkanya makan di kedai ramen kecil seperti ini sedangkan dia bisa makan makanan mahal di restoran mewah setiap hari. Apa kau lupa Chanyeol-ah? Orangtuanya kan orang terkaya di korea." Kata Baekhyun sengit yang membuat raut wajah Luhan berubah muram seketika.

"Orang tuaku tidak dirumah. Mereka tidak peduli apa yang aku makan. mereka hanya peduli pada pekerjaan mereka saja. mereka sering mengabaikanku. Bahkan aku tak punya banyak teman. Orang-orang selalu mereasa dirinya tidak pantas berteman denganku. Aku sering merasa kesepian. Tidak selamanya menjadi orang kaya itu menyengangkan." Ujar Luhan tersenyum kecut mengingat masalah hidupnya selama ini.

"Aku mau menjadi temanmu. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa kesepian lagi." Chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatap namja imut itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Tentu…"

"Gomawo oppa….." Luhan memeluk erat Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya membuat Baekhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya. oh… sial!

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Setengah jam yang lalu ia pulang dari acaranya makan di kedai ramen. Dia sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan piama Doraemon kesayanganya. Well… perlu kita tahu bahwa tokoh kita yang satu ini selain fans berat Oh Sehun ia juga seorang maniak doraemon. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan doraemon dia punya. Mulai dari boneka, pakaian, jam tangan doraemon, bahkan serprai dan tembok di kamarnya juga bergambar doraemon! Baiklah kembali ke cerita saja.(Ini cuma demi kelangsungan cerita :v abaikan narasi ini)

Baekhyun mendesah pendek. Pikiranya kembali melayang pada kejadian di kedai tadi saat yeojja centil itu memeluk kekasihnya yang tampan membuatnya menjadi marah dan kesal.

"Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebaikan ih!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul boneka doraemonnya meluapkan kekesalanya. ia membayangkan boneka itu adalah Xi Luhan. ah andai ia dapat benar-benar memukul yeojja centil itu pasti akan sangat memuaskan rasanya. Baekhyun mulai membayangkan seandainya ia dapat membully Luhan. menyiram yeojja itu dengan air bekas pel, lalu melemparnya dengan telut busuk atau tepung agar membuat yeojja itu bertekuk lutut padanya memohon ampun karena telah bertingkah genit dengan merebut perhatian Chanyeol.

"Hahahahahaha…." Baekhyun tertawa setan seperti orang gila.

Bip…Bip….Bip….

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia meraih benda mungil itu dari nakas dan mengerutkan keningnya melihat pesan masuk dari nomor asing.

 **From:XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Anyeong… ^^**

 **To: XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Siapa kau?**

 **From : XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Apa benar ini nomornya Park Baekhyun?**

 **To: XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ne. kau siapa?**

 **From:XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oh** **Sehun**

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya membaca pesan itu. 'apa? Pesan itu dari Oh Sehun? Tapi mana mungkin Sehun tahu nomornya? Ini pasti penipuan! Ya, orang ini berbohong.' Benak Baekhyun berkecamuk bingung.

 **To: XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Yak! Jangan bercanda kau! Tidak mungkin kau Oh Sehun! Kau pasti bohong!**

 **Send**

Baekhyun menyeringai puas melihat pesanya telah terkirim. 'Aku tidak akan tertipu.' Katanya dalam hati. Baru saja Baekhyun berniat meletakan kembali ponselnya di nakas tapi ponselnya kembali berdunyi nyaring. Kali ini sebuah panggilan telfon dari nomor asing itu. dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap Baekhyun mengangkat telfon itu. ia tidak suka ada orang yang seenaknya mengaku-ngaku menjadi Oh Sehun, idolanya.

"HEY SIAPA SEBENARNYA KAU? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGAKU-NGAKU SEBAGAI OH SEHUN? KAU PIKIR DIRIMU SIAPA EOH? KAU BERNIAT MENIPUKU KAN? TAPI MAAF SAJA AKU TIDAK AKAN TERTIPU! AKU TIDAK SEBODOH YANG KAU PIKIRKAN! SEKALI LAGI KAU MENGIRMKU PESAN MENGAKU-NGAKU SEBAGAI OH SEHUN AKU LAPORKAN KAU KE POLISI ATAS KASUS PENCEMARAN NAMA BAIK! ARRASEO?" Teriak Baekhyun panjang lebar pada seseorang di seberang telfon yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

" **ahahahaha…."**

DEG!

Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar suara tawa merdu dari sang penelfon. Suara itu…. Oh my god! Apakah ia sekarang sedang bermimpi? Tawa merdu itu terdengar seperti tawa milik….

"Oh Sehun oppa?" gumam Baekhyun yang mendadak merasa malu dan gugup disaat yang bersamaan. Bodohnya ia berkata seperti itu. oh Tuhan.. rasanya dia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saja. siapa tahu ia bisa amnesia dan lupa apa yang diteriakanya pada namja di seberang sana. Setidaknya amnesia terdengar lebih baik dari pada harus mangingat tingkahnya yang memalukan tadi.

"S-Sehun oppa? Apa kau benar-benar Oh Sehun oppa? Penyanyi idolaku?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan ia tidak salah orang dan menambah semakin banyak dosa akibat kebodohanya.

" **Jika kau benar-benar fansku kau harusnya tahu bagaimana suaraku kan?"** Baekhyun menggit bibir bawahnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Well… itu benar, ia fans Sehun dan ia yakin orang yang tengah menelfonya sekarang adalah Oh Sehun, penyanyi idolanya.

"A-apa" tapi bagimana oppa bisa tahu nomorku?"

" **Itu rahasia…."** Kekeh suara di seberang sana.

"…."

" **Byun Baekhyun-sshi?"** Oh… Baekhyun benar-benar merasa akan pingsan mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan lembut seperti itu oleh seseorang yang merupakan idolanya. Bahagia.

"N-ne?"

" **Besok kau mau kencan denganku kan?"**

"N-Ne… tentu saja oppa…. mana mungkin aku menolak kencan dengan namja setampan dirimu eoh? Kau tahu sendiri kan aku ini salah satu fans beratmu!"

" **Gomawo… apa besok aku perlu menjemputmu?"**

"A-apa?"

" **Baiklah… aku akan menjumputmu besok. Selamat malam sampai ketemu besok…."**

 **TUT TUT TUT**

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Ia menatap ponsel itu sejenak.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mencubit lenganya keras.

"Awww….. ini sakit berarti ini semua nyata. KYAAAA…..aku akan kencan dengan Sehun oppa…." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal tak lupa berguling-guling di kasurnya sangkin senangnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya ketika sebuah mobil audi putih berhenti tepat di depanya. Kaca mobil itu perlahan-lahan terbuka menampakan sesosok namja tampan dengan kacamata hitamnya yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Sehun oppa?" kaget Baekhyun.

"Anyeong Baekhyun-ah? Kau siap?" tanya namja tampan itu dengan senyum mautnya yang langsung membuat Baekhyun tercengang terpesona.

"Masuklah…." Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya membuat Baekhyun merona.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa henti-hentinya memandang wajah tampan di depanya. Cahaya dari lilin yang berpendar menyinari wajah Sehun benar-benar membuat wajah namja itu semakin tampan dan mempensona. Well sekarang mereka tengah makan alam romantis di sebuah restoran mewah di pusat kota. Setelah acara kencan mereka yang melelahkan hari ini. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun makan di restoran prancis. Ini benar-benar hari yang istimewa…. Baekhyun tidak bisa melepas senyum sejak tadi.

"Ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan." Ujar Sehun yang tersenyum dengan tampanya membuat Baekhyun semakin meleleh seperti es yang mencair.

"N-ne…"

"Kau mau aku beritahu satu rahasia?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah pertama kalinya aku pergi ke taman hiburan." Bisik Sehun seolah-olah takut orang lian mendengar ucapanya.

"Benarkah?" kaget Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti ini karena jadwalku yang padat. aku sangat bersyukur pada orang yang telah menyusun acara ini. setidaknya aku merasa lebih fresh sekarang." celoteh Sehun.

"Apa agensimu tidak membarimu hari libur?"

"Yeah.. Tapi biasanya aku menghabiskan waktuku di Gym. Aku sedang berusaha membentuk tubuhku seperti Choi siwon." Baekhyun tertawa geli mendengarnya. Dan apa kalian tahu? Tawa Baekhyun membuat Sehun terpesona….!

"Kau trlihat sangat cantik ketika tertawa." Puji Sehun membuat pipi Baekhyun kembali merona.

"G-gomawo…" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya gugup.

Begitulah, setelah acara kencan romantis itu keduanya menjadi sangat dekat dan akrab. Sehun sering mengajak Baekhyun pergi jalan-jalan disela-sela aktivitas menyanyi dan syutingnya film. Bahkan tak jarang Sehun beberapa kali menjemput Baekhyun membuat teman-teman Baekhyun menjerit-jerit iri. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Namja tiang listrik itu hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah melihat kekasihnya itu bahagia dengan orang lain tanpa dapat melakukan apapun. Karena Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sangat mengidolakan Sehun. Jadi yang dapat ia lakukan adalah menyimpan semua rasa sedih, sakit dan kecewanya seorang diri. Menunggu sampai Baekhyun kembali menoleh kepadanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat duduk manis di pojok perpustakaan yang beberapa hari ini menjadi tempat favoritnya diwaktu senggang. Tempat itu jauh lebih tenang dan damai membuatnya lebih leluasa melakukan apapun. Ini juga merupakan salah satu tempat persembunyainya. Setiaknya Baekhyun tidak tahu tempat ini jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika kekasihnya itu menceritakan bagaimana kencanya dengan Sehun kemarin.

"Channiieee~~…..!" Chanyeol mendesah malas mendengar teriakan cempreng itu. ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang setengah berlari mendekat kearahnya.

"Channie~ …aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kenapa kau malah disini eoh?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol ceuk.

"Aku mau curhat-"

"Chanyeol oppa!" Chanyeol bernafas lega mendengar Luhan memanggilnya. Thanks god! Gadis manis itu berlari-lari kecil mengahampiri Chanyeol.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tampak senang dengan kehadiran Luhan. Baekhyun justru sebaliknya. ia terlihat sangat kesal dengan adanya Luhan yang mengganggu sesi ceritanya. Apa yeojja itu tidak tahu kalau ia sedang ingin bicara berdua dengan Chanyeol? Ergh…Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mencincang yeojja itu sekarang.

"Oppa sudah makan?"

"Belum. Wae?"

"Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Luhan. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Oh… Baekhyun-ah aku mu ke kantin. Ceritanya nanti saja ne?" ujar Chanyeol lalu segera mengikuti Luhan keluar perpustakaan. Mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. Chanyeol lebih memilih makan dengan yeojja centil itu dari pada mendengarkan ceritanya. Apakah mungkin Chanyeol sudah tidak mencintainya dan lebih mencintai Luhan? Baekhyun merasakan dadanya sangat sesak memikirkanya. Bola matanya juga tiba-tiba terasa panas. Detik berikutnya ia sudah terisak keras di sudut perpustakaan yang sepi. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya sendu. Chanyeol….

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan eoh?" tanya Sehun lembut karena sejak tadi Baekhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya tanpa selera. Yeojja itu juga jadi agak pendiam hari ini. apa mungkin dia sakit? Atau sedang banyak masalah? Sehun tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya.

"Apa makananya tidak enak?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"A-aniya… Ini enak sekali oppa. hanya saja aku sedang diet jadi tidak ingin makan banyak." Jawab Baekhyun bohong. Sebenarnya ia tidak nafsu makan karena memikirkan kemungkinan Chanyeol yang mencintai Luhan. ah… Baekhyun benar-benar uring-uringan dibuatnya. Apalagi Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi mengirim pesan atau pun menelfonya. Itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi sedih.

"Oh…" Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku sudah selesai makan ayo kita pulang." Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia meletakan sendok dan garpunya di meja.

"Kau disini saja dulu. Aku mau membayar." Ujar Sehun yang kemudian melesat ke kasir.

Sembari menunggu Sehun, karena bosan tidak ada yang dikerjakan. Hye in mengedarkan tatapanya keseluruh pengunjung restoran itu. Lalu matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar baginya sedang duduk dengan seorang gadis manis berambut sebahu. Chanyeol dan Luhan mereka tampak tengah asyik bercanda tawa di salah satu meja. Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas ketika Luhan menyuapi Chanyeol dengan mesranya dan itu membuat hati Baekhyun terasa terbakar. Entah keberanian darimana hingga ia berani menghampiri meja tempat dua orang itu berada.

"Ya! Berhenti mendekati kekasihku yeojja sialan!" Teriah Baekhyun marah. Matanya melotot menatap Luhan membuat yeojja manis itu mengkerut ketakutan.

"Baekhyun-ah! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang kaget melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Dan kau Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan bersama yeojja sialn ini huh? Kau selingkuh? Apa kalian sering melakukan ini dbelakangku huh? Katakan!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak selingkuh!" bantah Chanyeol.

"LALU APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang mulai panas. ia ingin sekali menangis sekarng juga.

"KAMI HANYA MAKAN SIANG BERSAMA! TIDAK ADA YANG LAIN! JADI BERHENTILAH MENUDUH KAMI YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!" Teriak Chanyeol yang mulai terpancing emosi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sehun yang terheran-heran melihat pertengkaran tiga orang itu. Mungkin sebenarnya dua karena yang bertengkar sebenarnya adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedangkan Luhan sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

"Baekhyun-ah apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berteriak pada mereka?" Sehun menatap dua orang asing di depanya bergantian. Matanya membulat mengetahui salah seorangnya adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk.

"Jadi lihatlah siapa yang sebenarnya selingkuh eoh?" kata Chanyeol sinis. Matanya sejak tadi menatap Sehun tajam seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

"Aku tidak selingkuh! Hiks….hiks…hikss…." Baekhyun terisak ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi dengan pria ini tanpa sepengetahuanku? Kau menuduhku selingkuh tapi kau sendiri juga selingkuh. Aku bahkan diam ketika laki-laki ini memelukmu!" kata-kata itu bagai belati untuk Baekhyun. Dadanya semakin sesak dan hatinya juga semakin sakit. Oh god… ini semua salahnya!

"Ayo kita pergi…" Chanyeol menggandeng Luhan keluar dari restoran jepang itu. mengacuhkan bisik-bisik pengunjung lain yang tadi sempat melihat pertengkaran mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun mendesah panjang menatap Baekhyun yang yang sejak tadi hanya diam. semenjak mereka keluar dari restoran itu Baekhyun tak mau mengatakan apapun, ia terus menangis membuat Sehun merasa sangat cemas. Butuh waktu 2 jam sampai gadis itu tenang dan tidak menangis lagi.

"Mianhae aku merepotkanmu oppa…." Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang masih basah.

"Gwenchana…" Sehun tersenyum tulus yang hanya dibalas senyum terpaksa dari Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa laki-laki itu? Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun termenung sesaat. Kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sehun mendesah panjang mendengarnya. Jujur saja ia merasa kecewa. Jika Baekhyun sudah mempunyai kekasih itu artinya tidak ada kesempatan baginya memiliki gadis itu. Jujur saja ia sebenarnya mulai menyukai yeojja periang itu walaupun mereka baru kenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi sudah tumbuh kuncup-kuncup bunga cinta di hati namja tampan itu tapi sekarang semuanya harus layu dalam waktu sekejap karena orang yang mulai disukainya ternyata sudah memilki kekasih. sekalipun ia dapat merebut Baekhyun dari tangan namja itu tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak akan sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya karena gadis di sampingnya ini sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Sehun menyadarinya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis tadi. ini semua ini adalah salahnya… andai dia tidak mendekati Baekhyun semuanya pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri oppa…." tegur Baekhyun yang sepertinya tahu bagaimana isi kepala Sehun sekarang.

"Mianhae…ini semua salahku. Biar aku yang menjelaskan semua ini pada kekasihmu."

"Andwae, biar aku saja yang membereskan semua kekacauan ini. aku tidak ingin sampai idolaku turun tangan. Itu memalukan." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Aish…." Sehun mengacar rambut Baekhyun pelan membuat yeojja itu menjerit kesal.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan santai memasuki kelasnya yang masih lengang. Hanya tampak beberapa siswa saja yang sudah datang. maklum saja ini kan masih jam 6 sedangkan pelajaran baru akan mulai pukul 7 nanti masih ada banyak waktu. Chanyeol menghampiri mejanya. Keningnya berkerut menemukan sebuah amplop pink dengan stiker doraemon tergeletak di mejanya. Chanyeol melirik kearah bangku Baekhyun tapi kosong, Baekhyun belum datang. lalu siapa yang meletakan amplop ini disini?

Chanyeol membuka amplop itu yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah sebuah tiket bioskop dan ada secarik kertas di dalamnya.

 **Aku akan menunggumu dibioskop jam 3 sore. Jika kau datang itu artinya kau memaafkanku.**

 **-Baekhyun-**

Chanyeol terkekeh membaca kertas itu. well… kekasihnya yang satu ini terkadang sangat imut.

.

.

.

"Oppa, bagaimana rasanya?" Baekhyun mentapa Chanyeol yang tengah melahap ramyeonya dengan nikmat. Sekarang mereka sedang makan bersama di restoran. Akhir-akhir ini mereka memang dekat sangat semenjak pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun waktu itu.

"Ini enak…" Komentar Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aku senang oppa suka. Oh ya oppa? apa oppa sudah putus dengan Baekhyun eonni?"

"uhuk…uhuk….uhuk…" Chanyeol tersedak. Ia meraih gelasnya lalu dengan cepat meneguk isinya. Setelah merasa lebih baik ia kembali meletakan gelas itu di tempatnya.. ia menatap Luhan yang menatapnya cemas.

"Belum. Kami belum putus. Atau lebih tepatnya kami tidak akan putus."

"Apa itu artinya oppa akan memaafkan Baekhyun eonni? Padahal aku breharap kalian putus saja." kata Luhan jujur.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintai oppa." ujar Luhan malu-malu.

"Tapi kau tahu kan-"

"Ne, aku tahu oppa hanya menganggaku sebagai adik kecil oppa." sela Luhan cepat.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Wah… diluar hujanya deras sekali." Luhan menatap keluar jendela yang ternyata sedang hujan deras sekali.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol ingat dengan Baekhyun. Apa yeojja bodoh itu masih menunggunya?

"Luhan-ya? Apa kau membawa payung?"

Luhan mengangguk ia mengeluarkan sebuah paung merah dari dalam tasnya kemudian menyerahkanya pada Chanyeol.

"Gomawo.." Kata Chanyeol sebelum melesat menuju pintu keluar.

Chanyeol terus berlari menerjang hujan yang semakin deras. Ia tidak peduli dengan pakaianya yang basah kuyup terkena air hujan. Yang dipikiranya sekarang adalah apa Baekhyun masih menunggunya padahal ini sudah malam dan hujan deras?

Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya ketika sudah sampai di depan bioskop yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya dan Luhan makan. Chanyeol mengedarkan matanya kesekitar, berharap menemukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendesah lega ketika melihat seorang yeojja yang berjongkok di depan bioskop dengan tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan.

Chanyeol menghampiri yeojja itu. ia membuka payung merah yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggamanya. ia berjongkok mensejejarkan tubuhnya dengan yeojja itu. Tangan kananya memegang payung melindungi dirinya dan Baekhyun dari derasnya hujan. Chanyeol menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat ia tersenyum melihat orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya sudah datang.

"Chanyeol-ah akhirnya kau datang. aku tahu kau akan memaafkanku." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat sikap manja kekasihnya itu.

"Bodoh… kenapa kau masih disini eoh? kau harusnya masuk saja. bagaimana kalau seandainya aku tidak datang?" kata Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang. aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku jadi kau pasti datang." Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Ia balas memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku. Aku memang mengidolakan Sehun tapi yang aku cintai adalah kau. Aku benar-benar menyesali kebodohanku." Ujar Baekhyun masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada hangat kekasihnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Jawab Chanyeol lembut.

"Gomawo….."

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya saling melepaskan diri. mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya secara otomatis.

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup bibir pucat kekasihnya. Ia melumatnya lembut ia tersenyum ketika Baekhyun membalas ciumanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol melepas ciumanya ia tersenyum menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tadi pucat kini berubah menjadi merah merona.

"Ayo kita pulang." Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun agar berdiri.

"Gendong…" rajuk Baekhyun dengan nada manja.

"Aish…" Mau tak mau Chanyeol berjongkok membelakang gadis itu. Baekhyun mengalungkan tanganya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Let's go…." Teriaknya semangat.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang yeojja berjaket abu-abu tengah memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang kembali bersatu itu dengan senyum, Xi Luhan.

"Wah…wah tampaknya ada yang sedang patah hati disini." Ujar sebuah suara dibelakang gadis manis itu. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, ia tersenyum pada namja tampan yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan payung birunya.

"Anyeong mantan kekasihku yang tampan? Sedang apa kau disini?" sapa Luhan.

"Bodoh! kau meminjamkan payungmu pada orang lain dan membuarkanmu basah kuyup seperti ini. kau benar-benar gadis yang terlalu baik." Kata Sehun seraya memayungi mereka berdua. Luhan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku memang baik. Kau tahu itu." Balas Luhan yang kali ini membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Jadi nona Xi? Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Apa?"

"Namja itu telah kembali pada kekasihnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama?" Luhan tersenyum(lagi).

"Menurutmu?"

"Kita bisa mulai semuanya dari awal lagi." usul Sehun.

"Kedengaranya tidak buruk." Jawab Luhan. keduanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Sehun memeluk bahu Luhan membuat yeojja manis itu lebih merapat padanya melindunginya dari hujan.

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang…." Kata Sehun lembut. Luhan mengangguk. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menerjang hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

THE END


End file.
